


Sam's Nightmare

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Heartbroken Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Sentimental Dean, Wincest - Freeform, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEFluff, Some Angst, a Touch of SmutTHIS IS WINCEST(My first wincest)Sam's in Dean's bed and has a bad dream. Will Dean get Sam to talk about it? If so, will Sam be honest or hide what's really bothering him? A side of Sam and Dean that wouldn't seem too far from norm. BTW- No Sam/Dean sex scene, but pillow talk is awesome. (There is a short flashback of Dean w/woman sex scene.)





	

(My first Wincest story.)

Sam and Dean have lived through a lot lately.

Notably, their father's death. Followed by Sam's death and resurrection thanks to Dean's bargain with a demon. Sam then watched Dean die.

When Dean came back, Sam was different. He wanted vengeance for Dean's death.

Sam's addiction to demon blood was rough. Dean enjoyed killing Ruby.

Losing Sam to Lucifer was the hardest thing Dean's ever done. Dean thought he could put Sam in his rear view mirror. Have a wife and kid. Just put the love that him and Sam shared in his back pocket and move on.

Suddenly Sam was back, but different. Sam needed Dean, but didn't know it.

Dean made a deal with Death to get Sam's precious soul back.

Sam was a mess thanks to Castiel.

Dean always knew his brother was strong, but discovers his brother is tougher than he thought.

Dean gets blown to Purgatory thanks to Crowley and Castiel's quest to find Purgatory. Sam sets out to find Dean, but gets sidetracked by Amelia in Texas. When Dean finds his way out, he's not too happy to learn his brother found love instead of looking for his brother. This is a wound between them that's hard to mend, but Dean remembers Lisa and soon understands his brothers need to feel loved in his absence.

Abaddon, Metatron, Cain and the Mark were all a rough time for both Sam and Dean.

Sam had Gadreel in him without knowing it. Dean betrayed Sam. Sam was hurt so badly by this he lashed out at Dean. Sam witnessed Gadreel kill Kevin Tran through his own eyes and using his hands. It's one reason why Sam wished Dean had let him die.

Sam sees Dean falling into depression. He kept trying to get closer to Dean, but Dean kept pushing Sam away.

There were nights that they had a deep profound connection and the two of them felt like they were on top of the world.

Most of that time Sam was stopping Dean from killing the world.

Then Metatron killed Dean. Sam's own heart was ripped from his chest. Having to carry Dean's lifeless body to the bunker that night was the worst pain he'd ever felt. He expected the Hellhounds when Dean died back then. This death blindsided Sam. Sam was at a loss on what to do.

Sam kept trying to call Crowley to make a deal while the bastard already had Dean in his wicked grasp.

Demon Dean was no picnic. Sam was relieved Dean wasn't "dead", but Dean was the perfect demon.

Sam cured Dean after Cas kept Dean from killing Sam with a hammer. Dean thought Sam would never speak to him again. Sam just took Dean into his arms reminding him of his own demon blood problems and Ruby. They made mistakes and Sam tells Dean that becoming a demon wasn't his fault.

Then, there was the mark. Sam finally gets that damn mark off his brother, but brings darkness into the world. Sam fucks up again.

Amara/God's sister, won't kill Dean. She wants him. Sam's glad she won't harm him, but he's jealous. Dean belongs to no one but Sam.

Sam has been feeling insecure lately. This is where our story of Sam's dream begins.

It's late afternoon on a Wednesday. Sam and Dean have finished a job that early morning and returned home beat and hungry. They ate, showered and crawled into Dean's bed.

Since moving into the bunker, they've had to train Cas to knock on the outside of bedroom doors and not just shazam inside.

Cas knows the boys are intimate and has no opinion either way. He's not even uncomfortable with it. The guys just don't like the idea of Cas popping into their bedrooms. Dean's even gone so far as to draw invisible sigils on his bedroom walls to keep angels out.

The idea of Cas watching him while he sleeps gives him the creeps.

Sam is sleeping on his back and Dean is sleeping on his stomach with his head resting on Sam's chest.

Sam has a bad dream and wakes up.

He looks down at Dean still sleeping and lifts his hand off Dean's back.  
Sam runs that hand through his own hair and stares at the dark ceiling with tears in his eyes.

Memories are flooding his mind. He's trying to keep composure and not let his emotions get the better of him when Dean wakes up to Sam's chest quivering like he's upset. Crying.

Dean thinks Sam's having a bad dream again. With a gruff, groggy voice Dean lifts his head and shakes Sam, "Sammy. Wake up. You're having a dream again."

Sam looks at Dean in the dark. He wipes at a stray tear, "I'm fine."

Dean sits up, "Like hell. Tell me about it."

Sam looks at his brother and then at Dean's hand that's holding his.

Thing is, the dream was a memory of what he saw when he was a teen before he went to Stanford. It's why he went. Other than dad being...well...dad.

Sam and Dean were never "normal" brothers ever since their mother burned on that ceiling when Sam was 6 months old.

For practically his whole life, Dean has been Sam's brother, father and protector.

When Sam was 14 he kissed Dean on the lips for the first time. Not a peck, but a deep kiss. No tongues at first. Just lips and Dean pushed Sam back and looked at him. Searched his face and eyes for any sense of fear, teasing or anger. All he saw in Sam's eyes were love and trust. Dean pulled Sam into his arms and whispered into his ear, "No one can know. Our secret. Okay?" Dean's hand was on the back of Sammy's head and he felt Sammy nodding up and down. Sam whispered, "I love you Dean." They kissed again. A lovers kiss.

Sam returns to the dream he had that was really a memory.

Sam and his brother had been secret lovers all this time.

Dad would go off on a hunt and they would have intimate time alone. At night they shared a bed, but made sure they were separate before going to sleep. Dad never caught them.

One evening Sam was suppose to be spending the night with some friends from school. Senior year and they were planning on going to a party. Something came up and the place they were staying at cancelled.

Instead of calling Dean, Sam decided to walk to the hotel. It wasn't far. He got to the room and there was an unfamiliar car next to the Impala. Sam peeked into the window, between the closed curtains, and his heart sank.

He saw Dean with a woman. He had her up against a wall. Both naked. Her legs locked around his waist as he was eagerly thrusting deep inside her. Sam could hear them from the parking lot. Sam watched as she pulled his hair. Dean buried his face in her neck. They kissed. Dean took her to the bed and continued this. Sam was crushed yet couldn't stop watching as she threw her head back screaming Dean's name. Soon, Dean thrust fast and trembled to a stop, collapsing on top of her.

Sam was full of tears as he went to the Impala and quietly laid down in the back seat.

It was a bad memory for him. He never told Dean about being a "Peeping Tom" that night.

After she did her "walk of shame", before the sun came up, Sam got out of the Impala and used the key to go into the hotel room. Dean was still sleeping. Sam just curled up in the other bed and went to sleep. Dean was none the wiser.

This is why Sam took the scholarship to Stanford. Sure he got away from Dad, but he could give Dean what he really wanted. Dean wanted a normal man-woman bonding. He didn't want this freak-thing he had going with his brother. Who would?

Hell, maybe at Stanford he could find a woman and experience what it's like to be "normal" too. Only... his "normal" burned on the ceiling like his mom.

Dean is looking at Sam as fresh tears are forming. "Come on man. Talk to me." Dean is holding both of Sam's hands now.

Sam clears his throat. He tells Dean the dream, "I'm in a hotel room with you, but you can't see me. You're with a beautiful woman. You're making love to her Dean. Passionate love. Your eyes are alight with fire and your rhythm is perfect with her. I wake up with a feeling of obvious jealousy, but more. I feel like I'm robbing you of something you need. Like she's your destiny and I'm in her way."

Dean tries to interrupt. Sam insists on finishing through tears.

"Dean, I've fucked up your life enough. I'll be fine without you."

Dean pulls Sam into his arms cushingly so. "You're not going anywhere ever. You here me?"

Dean pulls back and this time there's tears in his eyes. "I had that with Lisa. She was practically my wife. She never held a candle to you."

He wipes at Sam's tears. "You're my soul mate. My other half."

Sam tries looking away, but Dean forces him to look into his deep green eyes. "For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. I'm yours Sam Winchester. Yours alone. Don't ever doubt it."

Sam is stunned. His brother is never this sentimental let alone sincere. Sam smiles. His hands on Dean's wet cheeks, he brushes at the tears with his thumbs and simply says, "I do." He then kisses him like a lover should.

Dean's fingers find Sammy's soft hair and the two of them are lost to each other.

35 minutes later they shower. Sam gets dressed and Dean puts on his robe and slippers. Sam goes to make breakfast. Dean goes online to find a special ring for his Sammy. 


End file.
